


Five Thin Lines

by giidas (KatushkaK)



Category: Hockey RPF, Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatushkaK/pseuds/giidas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno loves dogs, Sidney is a lone wolf - the best man his men ever fought with - and it's all very complicated because Geno is Royalty and Sid is decidedly not. </p><p>It's all very complicated until it just really isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Thin Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Because I've just seen the fabulousness that is Jupiter Ascending and then got kind of prompted on twitter.

 

His fingers are cramping from holding His Majesty’s wrist so tightly. He already alerted the Captain but the adrenaline from racing towards the ship is still storming through his system, the fear of not being able to save Ge- His Majesty, still too real, even if they can both see the Earth floating _right there_.

His Majesty’s eyes are wide when Sid turns his body towards him and he can’t seem to be able to tear them away from the Earth.

“You will be home soon, Your Majesty,” he reassures, because it shouldn’t be more than a couple dozen minutes now, and his majesty can go back to his life, sans aliens but richer by one small inconsequential planet. Sid tries to resist the pull in his stomach, the one that screams _pack - yours- don’t leave - ever,_ because it’s.

They did kiss. He had to, the possibility of never being able to do it if he died protecting His Majesty too big, the moment too important to pass up. His mind will never let him forget His Majesty’s taste or smell, of that he is sure. At least he’ll have that.

Once on the ship, they are separated, both rushed to Medical for immediate treatment, and Sid thinks it’s best, a clean cut. He can begin to heal, literally and figuratively, physically and mentally. Whatever. He doesn’t think he will, doesn’t even know why he’s naive enough to contemplate it. He can _feel_ the pull. It’s not like he can undo a pack bond once it’s progressed this far, once his fucking wolf mind lashed onto someone, chose them.

He doesn’t think he’ll be able to hunt anymore. His whole body is focused on one thing and one thing only. His Majesty. He could probably tell you exactly how far they are from each other and which direction you should go to find him. Geno is the only thing he can scent anymore. Well, no, that’s not accurate. His Majesty’s smell overpowers everything else, makes it hard to concentrate on anything other than him.

 

°°°

 

He’s repaired quickly, given new clothes, and then he receives the summons.

He closes his eyes before knocking, taking a deep breath.

“Your Majesty,” he doesn’t take a bow, but he does incline his head, lower his eyes, before he looks up at Geno.

“Sidney,” Geno cups his face into his big hands, his eyes raving all over Sid’s face, then he takes a step back and inspects the rest of him. It takes him a bit. When his eyes return back to Sidney’s face, Sid can feel the heat in his cheeks.

“Medical make you all better? Can see no scratches,” His Majesty looks concerned, big eyes staring right into Sidney’s, searching.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” the pull to claim or be claimed is so strong Sid feels faint with it, he feels like he could purr, his mate is _touching_ him, his mate is _concerned_ for him.

“Good, good,” and he comes even nearer, touching their foreheads together, “my hero, my saviour,” he chuckles a little bit, thumbs brushing over Sid’s pink cheeks, “my Sidney.”

“Your Ma-“

“ _My_ Sidney,” he says, with authority this time, “not only read about Codex, also read about Lycans. Need pack, need mate. can survive without, but much better with…”

Sidney takes a deep breath. He can do this. His Majesty surely doesn’t know all that being a mate entails, or being pack.

“Your Majesty, you cannot-“ he gets cut off by fingers pressing on his lips.

“Will not force you, Sidney, never. Do you not want?” Geno asks, worry written all over his face again.

“That is beside the point, You Majesty,” because it is, what he wants does not matter, the only thing that matters is his Majesty’s happiness and safety. He tells him so.

“What if happiest and safest with you?”

“Your Majesty. A mate. A mate is for life. At least for a half-Lycan like me.” Geno leaving wouldn’t kill him. Probably.

“ _Good_ ,” Geno says, fierce, his fingers digging into Sid’s nape, “you want me Sidney?”

Dear God, does he.

“Yes,” now or never.

“Then I, Geno Jupiter Jones, claim you, Sidney Cain Crosby,” Sidney wants to laugh, because that’s not how claiming works, but then His Majesty’s lips are on his, one palm at the back of Sid’s head, the other travelling down his back to grab a handful of his ass, squeezing, and Sid thinks maybe HIs Majesty knows just how to properly claim a half-Lycan.

 

°°°

 

The claiming mark appears a few hours later, in the shape of five distinct glowing fingerprints on his hip. Geno has four on the back of his neck and one just behind his ear from where Sid was holding him to get him closer, to get him close enough to kiss while Geno was fucking him.

Geno kisses Sid’s, pouts about his own for a while because he can’t see more than half of them Sidney! and Sid laughs at him and places his hand precisely so that his fingertips would match to where the marks are.

Geno is also sad to learn the marks won’t always glow. Sidney rolls his eyes at him.

“Shouldn’t I be the possessive one in this relationship?” he means it as a rhetorical question, really but.

“Look at you,” Geno waves his hand expansively to include all of Sid, ending with a flourish on his middle, pointing. Sid assumes he means his ass. Geno seems to have - taken a liking to it. Sid blushes just thinking about the things Geno whispered to him during their love making, promises of future explorations between grunts and groans. 

“Have to mark you up so no one steal you from me.”

“I wouldn’t let myself be stolen,” not that anyone would dare propositioning a mated Lycan, but then again, no one on Earth even knows about Lycans. Geno might have a point. Sidney thinks about the band Titus almost placed on Geno’s finger. Those wouldn’t help on Earth either but.

“What about bands.”

Geno tilts his head, raising his eyebrows at Sid, waiting for an explanation.

“Not rings, but. What do you call them here,” he points at his biceps, trying to find the word and failing.

“Tattoos.”

“Yes. That. Let’s have a tattoo of a band, like what Titus tried to do,” Geno scowls at the mention of that particular scumbag, but then he smiles, takes Sidney’s hand to inspect his fingers.

“Five thin lines, here, for five marks, yes?”

“Yeah, Geno, yes.”

Geno raises an eyebrow, smirks. Sidney rolls his eyes. He feels like he’ll be doing that a lot but.

“ _Your Majesty_.”

It works for him too, okay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
